The Mutant Games
by momjeansgrey
Summary: Based off the Hunger Games. What happens when all your favorite X-Men are placed in an arena, fighting to the death until only one remains? Warning: Character Deaths.


The center of District 10 was crowded on this day, just as it was on this day all years before. Scott Summers stood with his age group along with other boys who were holding their breath knowing that this was the last year they could be reaped into the Hunger Games.

The games themselves were a symbol and reminder to keep the districts in place; in hopes that they wouldn't attempt another rebellion. So each district would offer up one young man and woman to be the tributes in the games. A total of twenty-four tributes enter the arena while only one could emerge from it victorious, the other twenty-three having died during the fighting.

Unlike the other young men around him, Scott wasn't thinking about his safety. Placing his hand just under his short cropped dark hair, he searched through neighboring crowds of other age groups, hoping to catch sight of his younger brother, Alex, who was two years younger than him. A sixteen to his eighteen. Scott was close to both of his younger brothers, Gabriel, the youngest wouldn't be eligible for the reaping for another two years. He of course stood back with their parents.

Scott caught sight of his brother's much lighter hair just as a woman dressed in brightly colored clothing took the stage. Her name was Janet van Dyne and she was District 10's escort to the capitol. He spaced out as Janet went on and on about the games and as she showed the mandatory video that was shown every year at the reaping. He had seen the picture countless times, and it just lost all little interest it had.

Perking up at the sound of Janet's heels on the stage, Scott listened closely as she moved to the bowl that contained the girls' names. "As per usual, ladies first." She announced cheerfully, her overall positive attitude brought a bad taste to Scott's mouth. Her small hand rummaged through the giant bowl before selecting a small paper and quickly undoing the clasp. She cleared her throat and smiled into the many cameras, "…Jubilation Lee."

The name meant nothing to Scott, but he still turned to see a younger girl stare fearfully at the stage. The girls around her moving away from her as if she were cursed. Jubilation hugged her strangely bright yellow jacket close to her body as she mustered up as much confidence as she could, walking up to where Janet began cooing loudly over everything about her.

Scott wanted to punch something in regards to Janet's not very encouraging squeals and compliments about her jacket as Jubilation took her spot beside her. "And now for the young men!" Janet announced once more, moving towards the other bowl.

Here it was, Scott felt his heart beating faster as her hand fished around the many papers. She brought the selected one up to her face as she unclasped it with a sigh of delight that echoed through her microphone and across the center of town. "…Alexander Summers!" She proclaimed loudly.

Scott felt his insides drop in one moment, his blue eyes darting to where he had seen his brother. He could hear his mother weeping very loudly in the background as Alex, his eyes wide takes one step. Bile filled Scott's stomach, before rushing forward. He couldn't watch his brother die, he couldn't see him in that arena. "I volunteer as tribute!" He shouted into the silence. The words just poured out as older brother made his way to the younger one. People moved aside, and Scott couldn't even hear the whispering, all he heard was his heart thumping and the sounds of Alex's loud protests.

"Scotty, no!" The middle Summers brother followed his protests with even more no's and please's. Scott simply wraps his brother in tight hug as peacemakers arrived to pull the upset blond from his arms. When Alex was gone, Scott turned and made his way up the stairs towards Janet's offered hand. He ignores the hand and just takes his place staring blankly ahead at the rows of people. He made out a struggling Alex and his openly sobbing mother. Gabriel was hiding his face in his father's shirt, the latter of which was just staring back.

"And what is your name, dear?" Janet asked in her grating chirpy voice.

"Scott Summers." A clear and surprisingly calm voice found its way out of his mouth.

"That must have been your brother! How exciting for you!" Janet was practically bouncing in her heels. "Let's hear it for District 10's tributes: Scott Summers and Jubilation Lee!" No one clapped, as Scott turned to shake Jubilation's hand. The smaller girl stared back at him with fierce determination.

That of course is when it sunk in. How was he going to get out of this? How was he going to win? How was he going to be able to kill _anybody_?

* * *

Kitty Pryde was shaking as a chill ran down her spine. They couldn't have possibly called her name, could they? The eyes of all the girls around her rolled to stare at her as the woman on stage inquired about where she was. "Katherine Pryde! Where is Katherine Pryde?"

Kitty moved silently, her knees felt like they were going to melt into a puddle. Taking one step up the stairs she felt her weight shift as she trips over the metal, her knee banging into the next step. She shook her head wildly to will the pain away, her ponytail swaying in her face.

She wanted to laugh, she was clumsy, she _tripped._ No one was going to sponsor the clumsy and petite girl from District 8 who injured herself before even making it to the capitol. The loud gasp that erupted from the escort would have been amusing if Kitty wasn't pretty much walking to her death.

She took her spot as she searched for any sight of her mother. Failing to find her in the crowd, Kitty felt yet another jab of pain in her chest when the escort called the boy's name.

"Robert Drake."

Kitty couldn't believe it, Bobby was her _friend_ she was going into the arena with her _friend_. She couldn't be strong anymore, wrapping her arms around herself, she dropped to her knees quite loudly as everyone turned their attention from Bobby; to her.

"My oh my, you must be close to Robert." The escort boasted, her voice not at all warm. How was she going to do this? Was the only question running through her head as she felt Bobby attempt to pull her to her feet.

* * *

A wave of red hair burst through Jean Grey's private room. "You have three minutes." a man's voice told them coldly from the other side of the door.

Jean found herself wrapped up in the arms of her parents and sister. "You can win! I know you can!" Jean's sister, Sarah attempted to lift her younger sister's spirits. Jean knew better, as did her parents. Her parents seemed to already picture a grave.

"Just do your best, Jean." her mother said softly. "Perhaps you could-"

Elaine Grey was quickly cut off by her husband. "Are you kidding? Between our daughter and the boy that was picked, I doubt that District 6 will have a winner." Jean did her best not to look hurt by her father's words. He was always honest with his family, and told it like it was. Jean thought back to the boy who was picked, the very cocky Julian Keller, who thought of himself as a career.

"Dad, don't say things like that!" Sarah was quick to her defense. "She might be able-"

Jean saw her father cutting Sarah off a mile away, "Sarah! Jean rarely speaks and when she does, its usually only to you. What kind of people will want to sponsor a mute girl with no obvious talents?!" His voice was surely echoing into the Keller's room next door.

"Dad, maybe if I-" Jean began, but of course was stopped mid sentence by her father.

"I will not hear it!" He shouted. "I will not have you give your family false hope!" John Grey was close to tears now as he wrapped his arms around her once more. "Goodbye, Jean." He said in a surprisingly sad voice.

Jean stared at the floor as her mother and sister followed suit, saying their goodbyes as if she were already dead before they were ushered out of the room by the peacekeepers. She continued to stare at the floor as the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Monet St. Croix stared at her two tributes with clear disdain as she paced the floor of the moving train.  
"Really?" Her dark fingers tighten around her wine goblet. "Other districts get people with green, red, violet, white, and streaked hair, and District 7 is stuck with two plain and boring blondes?!"

Samuel Guthrie sat back in the plush sofa he found himself on. He'd never felt anything so soft, his eyes like saucers as he watched his mentor rage at him and Layla Miller, who sat next to him as quiet as ever. Monet St. Croix was a beautiful woman, but boy, was she mean. The gossip around the district was that she wasn't always this way, and that the games screwed her up, and after she won she just drank and drank.

"Well- ma'am, there's always the training and intervi-" Sam flinched back, Monet's now shattered goblet made a large crashing sound as she loomed over him, having thrown the glassware against the wall of the train.

"Don't you get it?! You are both are going to die!" She was shrieking at this point. Sam took notice that Layla hadn't moved and she was just simply staring back at Monet.

"You're going to die…" Monet repeated softly this time. "They always die…"

* * *

Anna watched the other reapings on the large television, her brown hair with the distinguishable white streak was now in a high ponytail. Her district partner, Lucas Bishop was busy speaking with their mentors in the dining area. She just didn't get why he didn't want to see who he'd be fighting in the arena. Surely watching these replays would give them some type of advantage?

Her eyes were burning from all the crying she did with her two mothers when they came to say goodbye. She was scared for them, she didn't know if they were going to be alright without her. District 12 was suffering heavily since the mineshafts collapsed a few months back.

The career reapings went as expected, they were all volunteers. District 1 had a brutish looking boy with pointy hair and very hairy arms. He boasted obnoxiously to the crowd, who all ate it up. The girl carried herself with a regal walk, her platinum blonde hair went nice with her white dress. Anna took note of her confident voice and her constant hair flips.

District 2 was more interesting, a pair of career siblings. Anna couldn't imagine fighting a sibling in the arena, she was thankful she was adopted.

District 3 was less interesting, another hairy guy with glasses, and a very athletic looking girl with violet hair. They both seemed intelligent and sat with grace, they took their reaping pretty well.

District 4 caught her attention. The girl was just breathtaking, her dark skin was the opposite of her snow white hair. She practically floated up to the stage as if the wind carried her. Anna felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight of the boy, his rugged brown hair and shining eyes just drew her in. She caught his name as Remy Lebeau. As the next district's reaping appeared on screen, Anna found herself not paying attention anymore. Her mind was elsewhere, maybe this was why Lucas didn't want to watch the reapings?

* * *

Illyana Rasputin resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her two older brothers spoke loudly. "I'm so proud of both of you!" Mikhail was just as aggravating here as he was at home. "One of you will be joining me as a victor." Illyana was outraged at Piotr's suddenly star struck look.

"Are you forgetting, big brothers, that one of us will also be dead?" Sure she was a career, but Illyana liked to think of herself as a new generation career. Anti cocky and anti being a bully to people. She was sure that the capitol's people would hate that.

Piotr's face visibly softened as he frowned, "Do not worry, Snowflake. It will be you. Who triumphs over them all." Illyana glared at Piotr who just smiled that goofy smile he always seemed to have.

"Don't you dare, you will not go easy on me, Piotr." Illyana had noticed Mikhail's angry look upon hearing Piotr's revelation. It was no secret that Mikhail preferred Piotr to her, the feeling was mutual. Mihail was a monster.

Mikhail cleared his throat. "Well, looking at stature, I think Piotr has the better chance at making it out. Sorry, Illyana."

Illyana knew just by his face and his tone that he wasn't sorry. She knew he was looking forward to her death. She ignored him, turning the television on. The reaping of District 8 was playing, and something about the crybaby female tribute caught her interest quickly.

Brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes, Illyana leans forward, reading the name at the bottom of the screen. She sat back, her attention still fully on the screen. Yes, there was definitely something interesting about Katherine Pryde. Something interesting indeed.

* * *

 **Alright, there is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed meeting the first set of tributes. I plan on getting all twenty four their own moment in the spotlight before the actual games, but I can't clarify enough that none of them are the SOLE main character. Some of them may get more focus than others, but trust me when I say, no one is safe.**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter where we meet the remaining tributes!**

 **Here's the confirmed tributes thus far:**

 **District 1: James "Logan" Howlett and Emma Frost (Only described)**

 **District 2: Piotr Rasputin and Illyana Rasputin**

 **District 3: Henry "Hank" McCoy and Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (Only described)**

 **District 4: Remy Lebeau and Ororo Munroe**

 **District 5: ?**

 **District 6: Julian Keller and Jean Grey**

 **District 7: Samuel "Sam" Guthrie and Layla Miller**

 **District 8: Robert "Bobby" Drake and Katherine "Kitty" Pryde**

 **District 9: ?**

 **District 10: Scott Summers and Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee**

 **District 11: ?**

 **District 12: Lucas Bishop and Anna Darkholme**


End file.
